No Day But Today
by GoldStarGrl
Summary: We all know Santana sleeps around. But what if one day, she went too far? What is she gets AIDS? Santana/Glee Club friendship. Set senior year
1. Chapter 1

**We all know Santana sleeps around. But what if one day, she went too far? What is she gets AIDS? Santana/Glee Club friendship. Set senior year.**

**Hey everyone! GoldStarGrl here, and this is my first PUBLISHED fanfiction, so be gentle. It's set senior year. Sam is obviously Sam, Kurt's boyfriend. Halee my version of the country singer Ryan Murphy was talking about. She's younger than them, a sophmore**.

Ryan Murphy Owns all.

Santana sat on the hard plastic chair of the clinic. The test results were taking forever, longer than the pregnancy test results.

Her health plan was set up so that in exchange for her doctor and dentist visits, She took STD and pregnancy tests every 5 months.

She'd taken her first pregnancy test halfway through junior year. She never told anyone, but when it came back negative, she went home she fell to her knees and praised God.

/Maybe I should try that now/ She thought, her heartbeat quickening as the door opened.

"Ms. Lopez?" a old nurse came out to the waiting room. Santana stood.

" That's me."

The nurse looked at Santana, the 18 year old in a pink cami, jeans and her hair dark and loose.

" You're such a beautiful girl." The nurse said softly. She looked down at the papers in her hand, wishing more than anything she could change the words.

Santana looked at her, worried. Her breathing was short and ragged. The tests never took this long to come back. The nurse had never looked so grave, the other times.

The nurse slipped the paper into her hand.

" So, so beautiful." She whispered as Santana read the words that would change her life forever.

{ Santana Maria Lopez

Gender: female

Age: 18

HIV: postive.}


	2. Chapter 2

**Own nothing. Sigh.**

It's ' Rottin smelly lives, THEN 'no tomorrow lives' "

Mr. Shue was sick the next day. Rachel insisted they have practice anyway. She was currently trying to teach Brittany, Halee and Tina ' Hard-Knock Life' from Annie.

Santana sat on a chair and watched. She'd been a zombie for the past twelve hours. It hadn't really sunk in yet.

"Then it's ' Santa Claus we've never seen-'" Rachel continued, gesturing.

Brittany wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"Wait, I thought her name was Annie, not Santa." She asked.

"Sweet Jesus, could you be ANY stupider?" Santana suddenly lashed out.

Everyone jumped, turning slowly to Brittany. She looked like she'd just been slapped.

"Tana...t-that was mean!" she burst into tears.

Everyone glared at Santana.

"Now we have to deal with a Brittany meltdown!" Kurt hissed. Santana stood, fists balled.

"Everyone-Just fuck off, okay?" She shouted, grabbing her bag.

Finn caught her shoulder.

"Santana, what's wrong?"

She struggled to get free.

"Let-Me-GO!"

" Listen chica, you're not goin' anywhere 'till you tell us what's wrong." Mercedes said, coming up behind her.

The club surrounded her. She felt all the emotion of the past day boil over.

"I-I went to the d-d-doctor yesterd-day" She sniffled, sitting down hard.

Everyone crowded around her.

"And... Good Lord, are you pregnant?" Artie gasped. Quinn kicked his wheel.

Santana look at them as the tears spilled over.

" I-I-I have HIV" She sobbed.

Dead silence.

Finally, Sam cleared his throat.

"From who, might I ask?"

Santana sobbed even louder.

" I don't even know! I've-I've been with so many guys lately...these past months..."

Mike hugged her as fresh tears started.

"Its okay, its okay, and its okay." He repeated over and over again, rocking her like a child.

Finn raised his hand timidly.

"Santana?"

"What?" her voice was thick with tears.

"You're not doing this alone."

She looked up at the tall jock, who was standing as if this was the plainest fact on earth. Tina started to nod.

" Yeah, we'll help you through this!"

Santana shook her head, tears coming again.

" Y-you guys don't understand. There's s-so much work and pain-"

" Do you have AZT?"

All heads turned to Halee, who was looking at Santana.

" W-what?" She sniffled.

" I have no idea what that means." Finn murmured.

Halee sighed.

" Do. You. Have. Your. A. Z. T?" She said slowly. "Azidothymidine? Its medicine you take for HIV/AIDS."

Santana blinked.

"How the Hell do you know that?"

Halee shrugged.

" Rent. Has the doctor given you a prescription?"

Santana dimly remembered the nurse handing her a few more papers, but she had been in such a haze she hadn't been paying attention. She swallowed.

"Um, yeah." She said softly. Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we can all go to the drugstore and get it."

There were mummers of agreement as Puck snatched the paper out of Santana's bag and they headed for the pharmacy.

**That's it for now! be back soon for chapter 3! oooooooh!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! First off, thanks to a tip-off by AEVAL, I've learned I had incorrect research. In this current year, people don't take AZT. I horribly sorry if I offended anyone with my ignorance. However, I am just a kid, so if I make a mistake, bear with me. *Apoligetic Grin* Santana now has a prescription for Post-exposure prophylaxis, or PEP. It's another type of medicine, and it has unpleasant side effects I'll be adding next chapter. Here comes chapter three! Mild angst. But just a little. I'm not very good at angst.**

Sorry we don't have water 'Tana" Artie said apologetically.

Santana swallowed the PEP pills hard. The group was sitting outside the store on a bench. Well, Santana was. Everyone else was standing around her, staring as though they expected her to grow wings. "Are you all better now?" Brittany asked softly.

Tears sprung to Santana's eyes. Quinn sighed.

"Brittany, the medicine doesn't-"

Santana gripped her hands.

"No honey. I'm not going to get better...for a long time."

Brittany's large blue eyes blinked.

"Why?" She asked softly. Santana swallowed hard.

"I don't know."

Everyone sat in silence, the truth dawned on them. Santana was going to die. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but a Hell of a lot sooner than everyone else. Tears started falling from Tina's eyes first, her hands shaking with the effort of keeping her sobs quiet. Slowly, all fourteen kids succumbed to tears. Brittany didn't even know what was wrong. But when Santana was sad, she was too.

The sky was gray and cloudy that day. The air was humid. It felt too thick and too heavy. They were crushing. Crushing Santana.

"I have to go." She mumbled, pushing her way through her friends, running against the cold Lima wind.

"Tana! Tana, come back! You need your medicine!" Brittany squeaked.

She kept running, running, running. She ran until she reached the Lima's factory district. She collapsed on an old rusty railroad track, crying.

She couldn't do this.

The wind whipped through her hair as a soft voice said.

"Honey, get off the track. You don't want tetanus and AIDS."

"Kurt!"

She lifted her head, her tears cold in the wind. Kurt was standing there with Halee in tow. His arms were crossed, his hip jutting out. Halle was carrying a plastic bag, intertwined over the cusp of her jean jacket. She looked worried. Kurt was expressionless.

"W-what are you doing here?" She sniffled. Kurt crouched next to her.

"Santana, you can't run away from your problems." He said.

"I-it's n-not FAIR!"

"I know this isn't fair." He stated softly. Santana had never heard him talk in any other tone besides a bitchy, holier-than-thou way. Now he just seemed tired.

"It wasn't fair that my mom got cancer. It wasn't fair that she died when I was six. It's not fair that I get thrown in a dumpster almost every day because of who I am. It's not fair that the douche bags of the world live large and innocent people die of hunger and sickness every day, for reasons out of their control." He gripped her shoulders and forced her brown eyes to look into his blue ones.

"Where in the book did it EVER say life was fair?" He said softly. Santana fell in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm s-s-so scared!" She cried into his jacket. He rubbed her back.

"I know honey...I know. But it's not the end of the world!"

Halee came forward with the bag. " This has your PEP in it." The younger girl explained. "It's on a four week plan. Your doctors paper explains it." She gestured. Santana's sobs were starting to thin, so Halee gently clipped it on the Latina's Jean.

Kurt slowly detached himself and stood.

"Are you ready to go home now?" he asked softly. Santana wiped her eyes and nodded. He gently helped her up. This was going to be a long road.

But she didn't have to walk it alone.

. . .

**Kindly review! I'll add one more chapter, maybe more if I get reviews ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! This a short one. I need at least one review to continue this!**

" Cuh-cuh-Acccck!" Santana was bent over the school toilet, yakking her guts up. She was shaking like mad. Almost two months had past since her diagnosis. She'd been devouring pamphlets on HIV/AIDS.

Although the PEP medicine was keeping the virus at bay, it had some pretty nasty side effects. The phamplets had been vauge, but Santana was learning them the hard way.

She'd stayed home three days already, dizzy and nauseous. But today she forced herself to come to school, she didn't want anyone to get suspious.

And she'd just fled Cheerios practice to run to the bathroom and barf.

" Santana? Are you in here? Coach Sylvester wants you back in the gym."

It was Brittany. She wandered over to the Santana's stall and opened the door. Santana sighed and let her head fall against the toilet seat. Brittany still didn't get it, and Santana was not in the mood to explain, AGAIN, that she was dying.

" Why are you throwing up?" Brit asked predicably. Santana sighed.

" Hon, I've told you. I'm sick."

" Are you pregnant?"

Santana let out a bitter laugh. If only.

" 'Cause Quinn threw up all the time when she had Beth in her stomach."

Santana took a deep breath, forcing the air out.

" Brittany, I'm not pregnant. I'm very sick, so I throw up alot."

Brittany nodded slowly, like she understood. Santana felt another wave of nausea, and turned to dry heave. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

Brittany was rubbing her back, a serene look on her face. She caught Santana's eyes.

" When I'm sick, my mom rubs my back. I'll rub your back untill you feel better."

Tears sprung to Santana's eyes. Ever since the dianosis, she seemed to be crying all the time. On the bus, in the bathroom, during Glee practice. She cast a look at Brittany.

Poor, sweet Brittany, who didn't even understand, but just wanted Santana to feel better. She spontaneously wrapped the blonde in a hug.

" Why are you hugging me?"

Santana kissed the top of her head.

" Thank you. For being...you."

For the first time, Santana started to hope.

**Thank you! I had so much fun writing thi1 I will Maybe continue!**


	5. Chapter 5

Is she going to?"

" Why don't you ask her?"

" What if she isn't? Then I'll feel bad."

" Oh for God's sake." Tina, of all people walked over to where Santana sat.

" Listen, everyone wants to know if you're going to prom."

Santana blinked. Five months ago, that wouldn't have been a question. She would have gone, gotton incredably wasted, and hooked up with at least five guys plus Brittany throughout the course of the evening.

But Santana was different now.

Her health had taken a turn for the worst lately. She'd lost twenty pounds and was shivering constantly. No one outside the glee club knew what was really wrong. The prom was in three days, and she wasn't sure she was going to make it.

" Sorry Tee." She said softly. "I'm taking a rain check."

Tina, always the quiet one, nodded and stepped back.

" You can't take a rain check, it's sunny out!" Brittany said indignatly. Quinn sighed.

" As rediculous as that statement was, she has a point."

Santana straightened up in her chair.

" What?"

Quinn, out of pure force of habit, smoothed her hands over her stomach.

" I was the head cheerleader untill I was five months pregnant. Artie has been living for nine years with only half a body." Her brown eyes stared steadily at Santana.

" We didn't let our situations stop us. Your condition shouldn't stop you."

Santana tucked a frizzy peice of hair behind her ear.

" I don't understand."

" What she's saying, Princess," Kurt suddenly walked in from nowhere,

" Is that you are going to your senior prom, STDs or not."

" But-"

" C'mon chica, were buying you a dress."

Mercedes took one arm, Quinn took the other, and the rest of the girls ( and Kurt) followed behind.

. . .

" Try this one." Kurt shoved a green frilly dress into her hands.

" Ugh."

" C'mon, it'll pop against your skin!"

" Oh sure, and I won't look like an avacado at all."

Kurt sighed and snatched the dress back.

" I see your sarcasm is still alive and well."

Santana sighed and sat down. She was always so tired.

" Guys, we've tried like twelve dresses. I just don't look good in anything."

" Wash your mouth!" Kurt said, rifling through some more.

" Do you know how many people would kill for your eyes or hair?"

Santana smiled at little. Her muscles felt sore from the effort. She hadn't smiled in a long time.

" Thank you." She whispered. Suddenly Quinn gasped.

" This is it! It's perfect!"

Santana looked over aprehevisly. This WAS the girl who'd spent nine months in nothing but floral dresses.

Quinn held up her find. It was a strapless white dress that fell just below the knee. It had an empire waist, with the top covered in black, white, and gray stripes. It was beautiful.

" Oh, it's lovely!" Rachel squealed. Santana walked into the dressing room and gently zipped it up.

Quinn was right. It was perfect.

Everyone oohed as she came out. Santana spontaneously hugged Quinn.

" Thank you. It's beautiful."

Quinn smiled, hugging the frail girl. A few years ago, they hated each other. Now Quinn just wanted to help. She knew better than anyone what it was like not having control over your body.

" I'm sorry. For everything." Santana whispered into her shoulder.

" The past is the past." Quinn mumered back. Then, to everyone else, she yelled,

" Lets buy this dress!"

They cheered as Santana got back into her clothes, and they headed to the register.

Kurt suggested they all come to his house for a movie night.

" After all, we ARE seniors. We can do whatever we want."

Tina giggled as they piled into Kurt's car. He turned up the radio and they sang along with Lady Gaga.

" Ooh! Ooh! McDonald's, stop!"

Kurt glanced to the backseat.

" Those words did nit just come out of Santana Lopez's mouth." He stated. She stuck her tongue out.

"I'm dying. I can eat whatever I want." She smirked, looking like her old bitchy self again.

" Besides, we are sssseeeennnniiooorrrsssss" She dragged the word out. Kurt sighed.

" What the Hell."

. . .

Later that night, Kurt thought about Santana. There was a girl sitting in his car today. She was wearing jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. Her hair was a mess, she had dark circles under her eyes and she was inhaling a Big Mac.

Kurt had never liked her more.

Next Chapter is the last one! Prom! Ooooh! Pleasepleaseplease review!


	6. Chapter 6

Last Chapter!

'Tana, stop blinking. It's messing up the eyeliner."

Santana opened her eyes far too wide.

" Now you look like Bambi." Kurt sighed.

" Maybe I like looking like a woodland creature."

Everyone was getting ready for the prom. Kurt looked adorable in his tux, with the multicolored cummerband. Everyone knew he was excited that he'd finally have a date this year. When the limo came, Santana quietly slid in, hands folded in her lap. She looked at all her friends, buzzing around her. It felt surreal. She took in all the flashing lights of the ballroom as they pulled up to the resteraunt. Their was a couple who hadn't even made it inside, they were already making out against a tree. Santana made a promise to herself.

/ Tonight, I am going to be normal. No PEP, no throwing up, no talking about death. Tonight, I will just have fun./

And she did. She hooked her arm through Brittany's and smiled huge for the first time in a long time.

" Say cheese!" a familiar voice shouted.

Santana blinked after the flash. Halee was standing there in strapless blue, Taylor Swift-esque dress, holding a camera.

" What are you doing here? You're just a sophmore."

Halee held up her camera.

" Yearbook. Besides." she lowered her voice. " There was no way I was missing this."

Santana laughed and struck a pose with Tina, who was looking fabulous in her black dress with purple netting. She sat and watched her dance with Artie, sitting on his lap. The two were a million miles away. Santana was glad someone's night was wonderful. The old Santana never would have been happy for someone else.

/Then again, the old Santana was gone./

The Latina thought as she caught her reflection in a window.

/And she's never coming back,/

She was still so tired, but her friends coaxed her out to dance every couple of songs. She was a gleek, it was in her blood.

She was so busy bouncing around to "Shark in the Water" she didn't even realize how long it had been since she had sat down. She felt a little giggly and dizzy. Quinn frowned and leaned in.

"Are you OK Tana?" She shouted over the music. "You look a little pale."

Santana smiled and bobbed her head along with the music.

"I'm fine!" She tried to say. Her throat felt really dry. "Dance with me!" She grabbed for Quinn's hand.

Instead, she found herself with a fistful of blue fabric. She was on the floor, snatching the hem of Quinn's dress.

"Whaa..." She mumbled, only half there. She felt a pair of strong arms heave her into upright position. There was mumbling and whispering coming from all sides.

"What happened?" She heard someone ask. It was Artie, rolling up with his arms open, ready to receive her. The pair of arms, Santana realized were Quinn's gently laid her in Artie's lap.

" She fainted. She was only out for a couple seconds. I don't think she took any medicine." Quinn whispered, her voice full of worry. Santana felt a hand against her forehead.

"She's burning up. I think we need to take her to the hospital." Another voice, maybe Tina's, piped up. Santana struggled to sit up, still struggling to focus her eyesight. "No! It's prom..." She whined. She faintly heard some more hushed arguing above her. Artie's grip tightened around her.

"Santana, you're sick." Rachel stated. Santana sat straight up at her voice, flailing madly to see where Rachel was.

"I'm SICK of being SICK. It's my prom, I wanna dance."

She saw a blurry Puck shrug and look at a blurry Finn.

"One song?" He said, shrugging.

"What? Finn, you can not condone the requests of a seriously ill girl, when said girl is in need of medical attention-" Rachel squeaked in outrage. Kurt covered her mouth.

"One last song?" His eyes were bright with an idea. "I have just the thing."

Santana was dimly aware someone was shoving a cup of water to her lips, coaxing her to drink, please, Tana. She felt Artie lift her onto her own chair. In the corner of her mind, she acknowledged Kurt running up to the DJ booth with a CD. He whispered something to the DJ, who shrugged and nodded.

" Alright, we gonna slow things down a bit with-" He glanced down at the CD.

" Jonathan Larson. Yeah, let's take it down with my boy Johnny!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and muttered something about the ignorance of mainstream pop.

"This is dedicated to a Santana Lopez. Lopez, girl, this is for you."

Santana looked up, startled as the Glee kids around her cheered. Halee snapped a few pictures as Kurt ran back over, gently taking her trembling hands. He led her out on the dance floor, tears in his eyes, smiling. A soft melody played.

"/There's only us,

there's only this,

forget, regret,

or life is your's to miss.

No other road, no other way

No day, but today./"

Santana fell into Kurt's arms, like she had by the track so many months ago.

"If you feel faint, I'll hold you up." He whispered in her ear.

" /I can't control,

My destiny,

I trust my soul,

My only goal, is just,

To be/"

A pale hand tapped Kurt's shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" Brittany looked beautiful in her pink dress with her blonde hair twisted up. Santana saw clearly for the first time. She immediately perked up. Kurt laughed and wiped his tears.

" Yeah, go ahead Brit."

Santana wrapped her arms around her best friend. They swayed as the music came to a close.

" /There's only now,

There's only here.

Give in, to love,

Or live in fear,

No other path,

No other way,

No day but today.

No day but today.

No day but today./"

Everyone clapped as the song ended. Santana looked at all the lights, and colors, her friends that had been there since day one. Being sick made her appreciate the little things. She grabbed Brittany's hand and squeezed it as she saw the flash if the camera. She didn't need it. She'd remember this forever.

She was still shaking, but not only from sickness.

As her friends came to gather her form the dance floor, she went through a list of things she'd learned the past few months. And she made a vow.

My name is Santana Lopez.

I am 18 years old.

I am HIV positive.

I have the best friends on the planet.

I will not let my disease take over my life.

I will live each day as if it were my last.

No Day But Today.

That's it! Thank you So, so, SO much to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story. Look for some more of my stuff in the future! I had so much fun writing this :) Adios!

GoldStarGrl


End file.
